


人魔之间

by coffeewenc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: CP：但丁x维吉尔；分级：NC-17Note: 对结局的一个妄想，剧情无聊，黄色废料是重点；重口肉，真魔人化但丁x人类维吉尔，轻微流血暴力倾向，OOC；





	人魔之间

**Author's Note:**

> CP：但丁x维吉尔；  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Note: 对结局的一个妄想，剧情无聊，黄色废料是重点；重口肉，真魔人化但丁x人类维吉尔，轻微流血暴力倾向，OOC；

“但丁得分，我领先一分！”  
“你在哪学的数数？我们平手！”  
但丁在空中那根晃悠的手指和佯装悠闲的站立姿态成功让维吉尔稍微抬高了他的音调；他扶着阎魔刀，撑起身体，对着但丁斜上方看过来的视线扬起头，手指向着他弟弟的方向潇洒一指。但丁从喉咙里挤出一声叹息，其中掺杂的戏谑和埋怨拿捏得正好；他前后晃了两下坐到地上，呻吟着躺了下去，同时对面的维吉尔从单膝跪地改为了坐姿，舒展自己疲惫的肌肉。  
“我真感觉这永远也打不完了。”  
“也许吧，”但丁发誓自己在维吉尔的眼边看到了一闪而过的笑意，“我们有的是时间。”  
“那我们怎么打发这些时间？”  
但丁扶着自己的大剑坐起来，歪着头冲着维吉尔咧嘴一笑，而维吉尔在那笑容中多少看出了些不怀好意；紧接着红光与烈焰爆裂而出，三对翅膀的魔人凶狠地扑过来，利爪轻柔地按住了维吉尔的大腿，和拿着阎魔刀蓄势而发的右手。红光在魔人全身的纹路中随着呼吸明灭。  
“老哥，我们要不要玩些不一样的？”  
维吉尔冷淡地看着但丁，右手松开阎魔刀，反手压在掌心下。  
“没有翠西和蕾蒂，都发情到你血亲身上了吗？”  
然而但丁只盯着他右手的动作，魔人化后布满鳞片的脸看不出表情，尾巴倒是欢脱地钻进维吉尔的风衣，撩起他内衬的下摆，抚摸他的腰窝和下面两团弹性极佳的肉丘。维吉尔的裤子被但丁的尾巴一点点勾下，但丁本人也舔舐着逐渐裸露出的肌肉纹理，直至他兄长沉睡的性器。魔人伸出湿热的舌头舔了舔那沉睡之物，终于让血色飞上了维吉尔锋利的颧骨，让按着阎魔刀的手攥紧了胸腹前魔人的角，让那一向杀气十足的嗓音中多了喘息。魔人进而用口腔裹紧了维吉尔的性器，那脆弱的小东西在魔人锋利的牙齿间颤颤巍巍地吐着半透明液体。  
“你要是敢……”  
维吉尔闭上眼睛失声了几秒，手下却毫不留情凶狠地掰着但丁的角，青蓝色的半透明剑刃倏得出现在但丁背后，对准了他的脖子。但丁不慌不忙地有力吮了一下维吉尔性器的顶端，吐了出来，灵巧的舌头转而探向隐藏在臀丘之间的粉红色洞穴——剑刃破碎消失在了空中，魔人的爪子捞住了维吉尔无意识在他脖子处磨蹭的大腿，锋利的指尖按压过在鳞片上蹭得通红的大腿内侧皮肤。  
“哥，”但丁哑着嗓子低声笑了出来，“看来你这些年也就年轻过这么一会儿。”  
“怎么这么敏感。”  
当但丁为维吉尔用舌头做扩张的时候，维吉尔就先射在了但丁脸上，白色的浊液顺着角和黑色的鳞甲流了下来；但丁将那些流到嘴边的东西吃到嘴里，掰过维吉尔的头强迫他直视自己的脸，看着维吉尔银青色的眼睛中自己魔人形态被颜射后的样子。  
“看着我，维吉尔。”  
“但丁得一分。”  
然后他在维吉尔气急败坏的目光中，下身毫不犹豫地捅了进去。

但丁给维吉尔只是潦草做了扩张——毕竟两人躺在魔界荒凉的平原中间，各种魔物随时可能出现，而恶魔血统带来的快速愈合力也是两人任性的理由，况且轻微的疼痛和鲜血只能为他们带来更多快感，但丁和维吉尔都对这一点心知肚明——但丁明显感觉到维吉尔的性器随着空中血腥味的加重更加挺立，而他则是专注于在维吉尔坚实的腹肌下，被他的阴茎捅出来的形状。他着迷的盯着那部分肌肉的律动和变形，利爪深情地抚摸那块微微的突起；维吉尔此刻已经将脸埋在自己手臂中，试图挡住那些过于动情的喘息的表情，但是他一直贴着但丁布满鳞片的小腿磨蹭的脚后跟出卖了他。但丁抓起那脚腕，舔过上面已经蹭出血的皮肤，带来的轻微刺痛和色情意味让维吉尔浑身打颤；但丁顺着维吉尔的腿一路吻了上去，亲过他的膝盖，将维吉尔翻过身后，亲过维吉尔的后腰，舔过他的腰窝，而身下的动作也随之加快。维吉尔在腹部肌肉剧烈的抽搐后射出了今天的第二次，然后被魔人搂在怀里，闷哼着承受来自后方的浇灌。  
紧贴着维吉尔皮肤的粗糙感消失了。维吉尔被转过身，对上人类面孔的但丁。他握住维吉尔的手掌，亲吻过每一根手指。  
“怎么样？”  
维吉尔还没有答话，兄弟两个身边的空间突然撕开，穿着斗篷的骷髅和巨大蚂蚁随着血池出现。  
“哼。”但丁扛着剑站了起来，背对着维吉尔问道，“你还行吗。”  
“你说什么呢，”维吉尔拿起阎魔刀，“我还可以战斗。”  
兄弟两个互相依靠着对方的后背，与恶魔短兵相接。

——END——


End file.
